


Eraser Marks

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, Astronomy Teacher Shiro, Classroom Sex, English teacher keith, High School Teachers, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith needs to get ahold of himself in a major way. Yes, he’s single. Yes, he’s more than allowed to flirt with whoever he pleases, but the way things are going between him and the school’s most popular teacher are creeping closer and closer to unprofessional on the daily. Sure, they’re friends, but he still can’t quite tell if Shiro’s just being kind to him, or if there’s actually chemistry between them - not that it’s his department. Shiro teaches astronomy and Keith runs the senior English class. They couldn’t be more separate, but when Keith came to the school, another young teacher, and the only other openly gay member of the staff, Shiro had taken him under his wing.It’s innocent enough. They have lunch together, usually back each other up in meetings, occasionally get together to grade papers. Keith didn’t think he had a crush until he went to write ‘see me’ on a student’s essay and accidentally wrote ‘Shiro.’ Since then, his heart’s been pounding every time their fingers brush at the coffee machine and to make matters worse, the students are noticing.





	Eraser Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @slamentality, thank you for your support!

Keith needs to get ahold of himself in a major way. Yes, he’s single. Yes, he’s more than allowed to flirt with whoever he pleases, but the way things are going between him and the school’s most popular teacher are creeping closer and closer to unprofessional on the daily. Sure, they’re  _ friends _ , but he still can’t quite tell if Shiro’s just being kind to him, or if there’s actually chemistry between them - not that it’s his department. Shiro teaches astronomy and Keith runs the senior English class. They couldn’t be more separate, but when Keith came to the school, another young teacher, and the only other openly gay member of the staff, Shiro had taken him under his wing. 

It’s innocent enough. They have lunch together, usually back each other up in meetings,  _ occasionally  _ get together to grade papers. Keith didn’t think he had a crush until he went to write ‘see me’ on a student’s essay and accidentally wrote ‘Shiro.’ Since then, his heart’s been pounding every time their fingers brush at the coffee machine and to make matters worse, the  _ students _ are noticing. 

He has a handful of students he’s closer with, as do most teachers, a lot of them gifted and passionate writers that could use a little extra support and guidance to foster creativity and all that good stuff. They eat lunch in his classroom and when Shiro had come in to see him and chit chat a bit, he got a  _ lot _ of wiggly eyebrows from the kids. He can’t possibly be that obvious, can he?

Keith just huffs and stares down at the pile of essays in front of him. He always prefers to stay late and grade at school then take the work home with him. Once he makes it back to his apartment, he just wants to flop down and forget about grammar until the morning. He’s pretty sure everyone’s gone home for the day until there’s a rap at his classroom door and he nearly jumps out of his seat. “Come in?” He says, eyes wide while the door opens until he sees Shiro there, standing in his doorway with that shiny white hair and a smile that melts right through Keith’s icy exterior. God dammit. He really needs to grade, not get lost in Shiro’s eyes for another twenty minute conversation. 

“Sorry, did I spook you?” Shiro asks, walking up with a cup of coffee in his hand to eye the work on Keith’s desk. “You’re in essay hell today too?”

“Yeah, I thought I was the only one still here.” Keith raises an eyebrow. “Coffee at seven pm?”

“Got a long night ahead of me. Everyone’s papers were due a few days ago and I haven’t touched them yet.” Shiro sighs. “We’re the only ones left. I just took a lap for a little break and saw your light on.”

“I don’t like to grade at home.” Keith pouts, leaning back in his chair. 

“Want some help?”

“Don’t you have your own papers to grade?”

“Yeah, but I’d prefer the company.” Shiro smiles, dragging a chair up to the opposite side of Keith’s desk and sitting down. He looks so  _ cute _ . “Plus, I could use your help on something.”

“Yeah?” Keith asks, pretending to scan the essay in front of him to avoid looking at his eyes and blushing like he know he will. “What’s up?”

“The GSA kids want to host a little pride prom after school next month. Y’know, a lot of them can’t take their real dates to prom because of their parents and everything, but I know admin’s gonna have a fit over it. Will you help me out?”

“Of course.” Keith nods without looking up. It’s part of how their friendship became so strong. Shiro used to be the only voice in the staff for the queer students, but since Keith came along, they’ve been able to team up and push for a little more to get done. “You know I do love to argue in those meetings.”

“I know you do.” Shiro gives a little laugh. “I um… I-I also wanted to say thanks and everything. I know you’re still kind of new, but you’ve gone to bat for me a lot already.”

“I don’t mind.” Keith shrugs his shoulders. “It’s for the kids.”

“Yeah.” Shiro bites his lip. “The kids… Could I ask you something?”

“Again?” Keith laughs this time and finally lifts his head, allowing himself to smile at Shiro even if he feels pink creep onto his cheeks. 

“Would you ever want to talk outside of school?” Now Shiro’s the one blushing, his face flushing pink except for the little scar on his nose, remaining a pale white. “You know, like… Maybe a cup of coffee?”

“Oh.” Keith’s eyes go wide. “Um, like, to talk about… school stuff?”

“Well, sure.” Shiro shrugs, glancing off to the side. “Or y’know, I could get to know you better. You could get to know me.”

Keith’s mouth is dry and his hands are sweaty all of a sudden as he stares straight at Shiro. Is he asking him out? Like on a  _ date _ ? “Did the kids put you up to this?”

“Maybe a little.” Shiro gives a shy smile. “Apparently, we’re uh…  _ rumored _ to be dating, but I didn’t want that to scare you off or anything. I would love to take you out.”

Keith’s heart is hammering.

“But you can say no of course.” Shiro’s quick to add. “You won’t hurt my feelings.” 

“So… you’re asking me on a date.”

“Yeah.” Shiro grins.

“So I’m not crazy then?” Keith chews his bottom lip. “Christ, I thought that I was acting like some crazy school girl around you or something.”

“Well the feeling’s mutual.” Shiro says, reaching over to rest his hand on top of Keith’s. It makes his heart pound in his chest, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. “I just… I mean, I know I told you that I’m divorced, but not to creep you out, I really haven’t felt excited about someone like this in a really long time?”

“Yeah?” Keith breathes, pushing all thoughts of the papers that need to be graded, the scores that need to be entered out of his head as he turns his hand beneath Shiro’s to hold his back, intertwining their fingers. He  _ excites _ Shiro? He’d felt like a monster after thinking about him so sexually lately, Shiro being his go to jerk off fantasy for the past couple weeks, but it’s starting to seem like the feeling is mutual. 

“I just like spending time with you.” Shiro says in that soft sweet voice that swept Keith off his feet the first day they met. “Let me keep you company if you’re staying late tonight.”

“O-Okay.” Keith gulps, giving a nervous nod as he gestures for Shiro to come around. “Come sit next to me. If you help, we might get out of here quicker.”

“I’m in no rush.” Shiro’s still smiling as he drags his chair around and sits beside Keith, their knees touching as he takes half the stack of papers from in front of Keith and grabs a pen from the coffee mug he keeps them in. “So just to check in, I haven’t completely creeped you out have I?”

“Definitely not. I may have uh… been kind of thirsting after you for a while.” Keith laughs. “If anything, I thought you might be creeped out with me.”

“Nah. You’re too cute for that.”

Keith is going to have an aneurysm. 

They do manage to  _ actually _ grade some papers for a little while, making flirty small talk as they go, but they seem to be inching closer and closer to one another. When Shiro’s pen dies and he reaches across the desk for another, it puts his face right in front of Keith’s. Blame it on the sleep deprivation, the eight month sexual dry spell he’s been stuck in, or just the sheer attraction of proximity, but Keith has a ‘fuck it’ moment. Shiro’s apparently into him and Keith is very,  _ very _ into him back. He’s gonna do what he’s been wanting to since the school year started. “Fuck, just come here.” Keith breathes when he grabs Shiro’s collar and presses their lips together in a kiss. 

It catches Shiro off guard for a moment, but he quickly kisses back, his hand coming up to cup Keith’s cheek as their lips meld together. 

“Mm.” Keith hums into it, letting his pounding heart take the lead as he carefully licks into Shiro’s mouth and sighs into the kiss when he’s granted entrance. It’s nothing short of perfect. Shiro’s warm and soft, his tongue a little shy as they deepen the kiss and Keith even feels his dick twitch in his slacks when Shiro lets out a sound that can only be called a purr. “Too much?” He whispers when they part. “It’s… kind of been a while for me.”

“It’s been a long time for me too.” Shiro murmurs against his lips, his hand sliding down from Keith’s cheek to his neck as he undoes his tie. “It’s far from too much Keith.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not enough.” Shiro nearly groans as he pulls Keith’s tie loose and leans in to latch onto his neck, sucking lightly to avoid a hickey, but Keith moans, actually fucking  _ moans _ , at the sensation. 

“ _ Fuck _ , are you sure we’re the only ones here?” He gasps as he tips his head back to give Shiro access. He forgot how much he likes to have his neck kissed, how fucking good it feels. 

“Positive.” Shiro says before dragging his tongue up Keith’s neck until he’s nibbling on his ear. 

“Jesus.” Keith is panting for him, already hard. He feels like a teenager again, squeezing in a secret quicky, hardening just from making out. It feels even better after how long he’s been thinking about this, pining for Shiro, praying that he wasn’t being crazy and something like this would actually happen. “I… I-I don’t know if we can do this here.”

Shiro pulls off and presses their foreheads together, hands falling to hold Keith’s hips. “I’ve been thinking about this since I met you, Keith. We can do whatever you want. I can even take you to my place, but I don’t want to presume what you want. We can stop right now.”

“I-I mean, fuck, okay I really want to go on that date, but I also really want to have sex with you.” Keith whines, his face burning red from the embarrassment of admitting it out loud and knowing Shiro can clearly see his hard on right now. “I do  _ not _ usually put out like this, but-”

“But I think we’ve both been thinking this for a while.” Shiro lets out a low laugh and leans in for another kiss, short and sweet. “We’re alone here. You could lock your door and cover your window if you want me to take care of you.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re like everyone’s favorite boy scout and you want to have sex in a classroom?” Keith teases, heart thrumming as he glances towards his door. Fuck, he absolutely knows this isn’t what he should be doing, but he  _ wants _ it. He wants it bad. His cock is aching with neglect and Shiro’s right. They’re all alone with a door that locks. “Okay.” He takes a deep breath. “Fuck, I’m gonna lock the door. Do you have a condom?”

Shiro’s eyes light up. “Yeah, are you sure?”

“I haven’t been fucked in way too long. Just…” Keith bites his lip. “Promise you won’t tell? I mean the kids already think we’re dating, I don’t want any word getting out at all that we-”

“Keith. You’re safe with me.” Shiro says and he sounds so genuine, Keith just believes him. “Plus, I’m not gonna hook up with you and run. I really,  _ really _ like you.”

“Okay.” Keith gives a nod and stands up from his desk chair, practically trembling with excitement as he takes his key and hurries over to lock the door and put the cover over the window. When he turns back around, Shiro’s dress shirt is unbuttoned, revealing a smooth muscled torso. It looks just how he’d pictured it except for the scars. Shiro had mentioned to him before that he’d been in a nasty car accident a long time ago, thus the prosthetic arm that all the kids thought was the coolest thing in the world. “You sure you’re not gonna think I’m a slut after this?” He smiles as he walks back up and lets Shiro undo his belt. 

“Sure you don’t think I’m one?”

“Definitely didn’t peg you as the type for semi public sex, but I’m not complaining.”

“Keith, I’ve been thinking about fucking you one way or another for months.” Shiro laughs, sliding Keith’s belt off and dropping it before he lifts his hands to undo the buttons on his shirt as well. “I am more than happy to have a little risky classroom sex if it’s with you.”

“How romantic.” Keith quips even if his heart is threatening to burst. As nervous as he is, Shiro is still so easy to talk to and joke around with. He actually feels really safe. 

“Come here.” Shiro sighs when he gets Keith’s shirt open, pulling him close, so their bodies are flush against one another as they kiss again, deeper this time, more desperate and when Keith shifts his position a little bit, he feels it - Shiro’s cock hard against his hip. It feels really fucking big and Keith whimpers into his mouth at the realization. He wants to see it. “You’re so hard, Baby.” Shiro coos, sliding one hand between them to palm over the bulge in his pants and Keith moans far louder than he intended to - both at the much needed friction and the pet name. “Let’s get you taken care of.”

Keith truly gives himself up to every fantasy he’s been having since the fall as he lets Shiro undress him fully. Usually when he thinks about being naked in the classroom, he’s having some kind of horrible nightmare, but now he feels invigorated, fully nude when Shiro clears a space on his desk for him to lie back on, legs spread open as an equally naked Siro sidles up between his open legs. He watches as Shiro digs a condom and a way too convenient packet of lube from his wallet and shivers when he sees him slick up his fingers. “Don’t let the sex ed teachers know you keep a condom in your wallet. Friction wears ‘em out.” Keith laughs a little as Shiro strokes his dry hand up his thigh. 

“Fair enough.” Shiro laughs too as he circles Keith’s rim with the wet tip of an index finger. “Don’t want to get you pregnant.”

“Shut up.” Keith snorts. “Finger me, you asshole.”

“I think we’re focused more on your asshole right now.”

“How am I having sex with you?” Keith fires back before Shiro pushes the finger in and he shuts his mouth, biting hard on his lower lip as he tries to relax and take it. 

“How’s that?”

“It’s fine. Just been awhile.” Keith swallows, looking up at Shiro in the dim light of the few fluorescents he’d kept on in the room. 

“We’ll go slow.” Shiro assures him, sliding that free hand up to Keith’s cock and taking it in a gentle grip. 

“Mmmm.” Keith’s back arches as Shiro starts to stroke and he feels a second finger begin to push in. 

They do take their time with preparation. It almost makes Keith remember that this is an impulsive hook up with a crush he hasn’t even been on a date yet, but it feels far too good to stop. He loves this. Loves being touched and taken care of. It’s been so long and he’s wanted Shiro so badly, he’s leaking already from his stimulation. When he’s finally ready to take his cock, he breathes deeply, puts his trust in Shiro not to hurt him as he eases in. 

“Good boy, you’re doing so good, Keith.” Shiro coos. “Taking me so well.”

“Fuck.” Keith whimpers. Shiro hasn’t bottomed out yet and he already feels so full. 

“Can you take the rest?”

Keith gives a weak nod and lets Shiro continue until he’s fully seated, taking solace in the slow strokes Shiro’s still giving his cock and ignoring the hardness of the desk as Shiro rolls his hips to help him get adjusted. 

“You look so beautiful, Keith.” Shiro murmurs and Keith can’t believe that’s what makes his heart skip another beat as he’s lying here, in his fucking classroom, with a dick in his ass. 

“You can fuck me. I-I’m good.”

“Yeah?” Shiro whispers as he starts to slowly rock back and forth, nudging against Keith’s prostate on each little thrust. 

It makes Keith whine, squirming as Shiro takes him at an agonizingly slow pace to avoid hurting him. It feels  _ so good _ , but it’s not enough. “Shiro, really.” He breathes. “Feels good. Go harder.”

“Okay, Baby.” Shiro grins and Keith preens at the nickname as he picks up the pace, holding onto Keith’s hips as he fucks into him a little harder, a little faster, building him up bit by bit. 

“Oh my fuck.” Keith gasps as the desk creaks beneath them, Shiro still picking up the pace little by little. He can’t even keep his eyes open as he grips the edge of the desk for dear life and arches his back. “Shiro,  _ fuck! _ ” He swears in a harsh whisper, afraid to make too much noise even if they’re alone. 

“You look so incredible, Keith. You’re taking me so fucking good.”

There’s something about hearing Shiro swear again that makes Keith moan as he gives himself up completely to the punishing pace Shiro has set. All those fucking muscles really pay off. Keith hasn’t ever been with someone who could maintain this. It’s rough, but it’s exactly what Keith wants and he knows that’s why Shiro’s giving it to him like this. He knows he can take it, knows it’s what will make Keith fall apart for him like this. It’s perfect. 

He can’t form words for long. His moans just turn into a chorus of sobs and  _ ah’s _ as he takes what Shiro gives him, eyes squeezed shut and legs shaking with overwhelming pleasure. 

“Are you gonna come for me, Keith?”

“U-Uh huh!” Keith gives a desperate nod as Shiro starts to jerk him off quicker too. He feels an orgasm impending that’s so strong he fears it might give him a heart attack when it hits, but Shiro’s not letting up, bucking his hips so his cock drives in deeper, hits Keith’s sensitive little spot even harder. It’s so much, he feels like he could pass out as the knot in his stomach starts to come undone. 

All inhibition is lost when he comes with a shout, throwing his head back and arching up as he spills over Shiro’s fist and his own stomach, trembling as Shiro fucks him straight through orgasm and then comes into the condom with a few final bucks. 

“Oh my God.” Keith pants a she looks up at the ceiling. “Did we actually just…”

“Yeah.” Shiro breathes, looking just as stunned as he catches his breath. “We were… really pent up huh?”

“Yeah.” Keith swallows as Shiro pulls out of him. “Jesus, that was… that was insane.”

“Insane, good?”

“ _ Great _ .” Keith corrects, sitting himself up carefully and wincing as the soreness sets in. 

Shiro peels the condom off and wraps it in a tissue from the box on Keith’s desk before dropping it in the trash and grabbing a few more. “Come here.” He says, kissing Keith’s forehead as he wipes the come from his stomach and runs one over his dick to clean up the wetness. “Okay, when I came in here to ask you out, I swear I did not have a plan to actually seduce you tonight.”

“You seduced me a long time ago.” Keith laughs as Shiro drops the used tissues in his trash. “I mean, you know um… That was really fun. I’d like to do that a lot more if you’re serious about that date.”

“Of course I am. Let me take you out after school tomorrow.” Shiro smiles as he steps back into his pants and pulls them up. “I know you still have a ton of shit to grade that you don’t want to do at home. You’re welcome to come to my place for a little. We can get some work done.”

“I’d like that.” Keith blushes as he hops off the desk and picks his clothes up off the floor. 

They spend a few minutes covering up the evidence and feeling a little embarrassed at themselves for  _ actually _ having sex in a fucking classroom literal minutes after revealing they liked each other before they head out to their separate cars, piles of papers in hand. 

“This is my address.” Shiro says in the parking lot, typing it into the maps app on Keith’s phone. “Save it. Meet me there and if you want to just crash there for the night, you can.”

“Sounds great.” Keith says and he finds himself still blushing like a teenager when he presses a peck to Shiro’s cheek and pulls away to unlock his car. “I’ll see you there, Shiro.”

**

Keith comes to school the next morning, having rushed from Shiro’s place to his own at six in the morning to get dressed, with a hitch in his step. He easily shrugs it off when he gets looks from fellow teachers, but he has to admit he’s mortified when some of the students raise their eyebrows at it. 

He’s just wrapped up first period, students getting up to head out the door when Shiro steps into the classroom with another cup of coffee. “Hey Keith.” He greets with a perfectly family friendly smile, walking up to him as the students file out.

“Hey.” Keith blushes, feeling a little cocky to the fact that no one knows exactly what’s between them until he hears a mumble from the final student out the door to her friend. 

“ _ I told you those two were fucking, dude _ .”

God dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and one more thank you for @slamentality for requesting this! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @nuttinonice and find information there on how to get early access to fics I post and what to do if you want something custom written for yourself. 
> 
> Also feel free to check out the zine I'm currently modding: @kattzine (Twitter) if you're interested at all in that ship. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment/kudos <3


End file.
